The present invention relates to a laundry dryer.
During a drying cycle of a laundry dryer, lint is typically released from the clothes and may, in small quantities, end up in the body of the laundry dryer. There, it mostly deposits on a floor or bottom. Over a lifetime of the laundry dryer, the lint is likely to accumulate. Lint is potentially flammable and might, under extreme conditions, be ignited within the body.
Document WO 2011/154439 A1 relates to a dryer including a body having two side walls, a front wall and a rear wall, a drum disposed in the body, into which the laundry to be dried is placed, a condenser providing the dehumidification of the cooling air used in the drying process by condensing it, a base unit disposed under the drum, supporting the motor, the fan, the condenser and other elements required for the drying process, a first opening disposed on the base unit, providing the cooling air passing through the condenser to be delivered into the body, a second opening disposed on the rear wall, providing the cooling air delivered into the body to be discharged to the outer environment, and wherein vibration and noise occurring during the discharge of the cooling air passed over the condenser to the outer environment are reduced.